


fangs and fur

by rclarkie16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AUish, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Nicole Haught, yes this is another werewolf wayhaught fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rclarkie16/pseuds/rclarkie16
Summary: Nicole Haught moved to the small town of Purgatory after getting bitten by a werewolf. She planned to fly under the radar while also still being able to fulfill her dreams of becoming a cop. What she didn't plan for was falling for the sister of the woman trying to rid the town of evil supernatural creatures with a big ass gun.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've been on a Wayhaught fanfic binge since season four premiered so I thought I'd try my shot at a fic of my own. I know the werewolf trope has been done a couple of times already, but I couldn't let this idea go. I'm not really sure where I'm going from here, but I hope you like it!

Purgatory was not Nicole Haught’s first choice after graduating from the police academy. In the beginning, she would have taken any offer from any big city, but certain… _circumstances_ pushed her into accepting a job in the small country town in the absolute middle of nowhere.

Unfortunately, turning into a giant, four-legged wolf and craving raw meat once a month meant that city life just wasn’t for her. She’d been all set to accept a position in Calgary when something happened that would change her life forever.

Nicole had been dating a woman named Shae, who seemed like the picture of normality. She was a fourth-year med student that Nicole met at a bar one night where she and her fellow police cadets were celebrating the beginning of a holiday break.

The two of them had got to talking and really hit it off and eventually started dating. It was the first real relationship Nicole had been in since high school and to say she was infatuated would be an understatement. In fact, they were so in love that they were planning on eloping in Vegas once Nicole graduated.

Yet, their plans never came to fruition because Shae had forgotten to mention that she moonlighted as a _werewolf hunter_.

That’s right, Nicole’s doctor girlfriend hunted blood-thirsty beasts with glowing yellow eyes in her free time, something that the other woman had failed to mention for the entire year they’d been dating.

Well, the secret came out when one of the wolf packs that Shae had killed members of managed to track her down. Coincidentally, or maybe not, Nicole and Shae just so happened to be on a weekend road trip when something solid collided with the car, sending it spiraling into a cluster of trees on the side of the small, deserted road.

_“Nicole!”_

_The first thing she registered was the smell of burning rubber and the stinging pain from the airbag going off and hitting her face. Next, was that the car was on its side and her seat belt was holding her in place with it’s constricting grip._

_“Nicole! Look at me!”_

_Looking to her left, she finally took stock of Shae in the driver’s seat, blood dripping down her face from a gash above her eyebrow. “Shae?” she asked, groggily._

_Shae was already unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching for something in the glove compartment. “We have to have to get out of here_ right now.”

“ _What do you mean?” Nicole clutched her aching head, “We need to call the police.”_

_“The police can’t help us, Nicole.” Shae undid Nicole’s seatbelt without any notice, supporting her girlfriend’s weight as gravity caused her to drop. She pushed her up and out of the flipped vehicle before reaching back in for what she’d grabbed from the glove box._

_“Shae, why do you have a gun?” Nicole’s training was kicking in, “Do you even have a permit for that?”_

_“Now’s really not the time, babe,” was her girlfriend’s clipped response. “If you want to stay alive, then you need to do exactly what I tell you.”_

_“I don’t understand what you’re talking about, what—”_

_Nicole’s words were cut off by a low sound coming from the bushes to their left, her blood running cold at the sound. Several pairs of unblinking yellow eyes were watching them from the darkness. Shae quickly turned her gun in their direction and fired off a warning shot._

_“I don’t know who you think you’re messing with, but obviously you don’t know who I am,” she shouted at the trees. “If you don’t leave now, I’ll put one right between your eyes!”_

_Whatever she expected, Nicole wasn’t prepared for the_ things _that stepped out of the shadows. First of all, they were huge. There were three of them and they had to be at least seven feet tall, much bigger than whatever she’d imagined. Secondly, their teeth, which were bared and dripping with saliva, looked as sharp as anything._

_They were the biggest wolves that Nicole had ever seen. Yet, besides their massive size, something in their eyes, something almost human, made her think that they weren’t just the run-of-the-mill wolves. There was an intelligence there that you wouldn’t see in a normal animal._

_Shae fired off another shot, striking the one furthest to the right and causing it to howl in pain. Nicole thought they could hear its skin sizzling which she thought was unusual. But she didn’t have much time to think because its friends charged as soon as their fallen comrade when down._

_Several more shots went off, but none of them hit their marks. Briefly, Nicole heard Shae let out a string of panicked curses as she fumbled with her weapon._

_She was too slow, Nicole thought, putting her arms up in front of her face as if that would save her as the wolves closed the distance between them in a couple of large bounds. It was the only thing she could think of doing at that moment, her brain short-circuiting at the fear coursing through her veins. The last thing she saw were those horrible yellow eyes._

_Burning pain ripped through Nicole’s leg as one of the beasts latched onto her thigh, dragging her from the road and into the brush._

_“Nicole!” she could barely hear Shae’s scream. It sounded muted as if she were underwater._

_A massive clawed paw pressed down against her chest, definitely cracking a few ribs and making it difficult to breathe. Nicole watched in immense pain as the wolf standing over her looked up and straight ahead, presumably at Shae, before raking its claws down her chest and eliciting an otherworldly scream from her mouth._

_Then, as soon as it started, it was over. Suddenly, the weight on her chest disappeared and with one last terrifying howl, the monster stepped away from her and melted back into the shadows. Its friends followed although Nicole was in too much pain to even take note of what was happening around her._

_All she could think was it_ burned.

_“No, no, no.” Shae was suddenly at her side, hands hovering over her body, but not touching. “I’m so sorry, Nicole.”_

_Blinking through her tears, Nicole blindly reached for Shae’s hand._

_“Shae,” she gasped, “help me.”_

_But Shae didn’t grab her hand, “I’m sorry, Nicole,” she repeated, “but there’s nothing I can do for you. It’s too late.”_

_Nicole didn’t understand what she meant by that, but she did register the ruffling of clothes as Shae stepped away from her and began walking away. She tried weakly calling out, yet there was no answer. Shae had left her on the side of the road, bleeding out and seemingly dying after being attacked by mutant wolves._

_Despite her entire body being in unimaginable pain, Nicole could still feel her heart-shattering._

Why? _She thought as she closed her eyes, the darkness calling out to her and welcoming her into its cold embrace. Nicole just let it take her. She was tired and didn’t have the energy to fight it any longer._

After that, Nicole woke up in the hospital. A passerby had come across her and called an ambulance. They’d assumed she was mauled by a bear but couldn’t understand how or why Shae’s car had ended up smashed against the trees. Still, they didn’t press her for answers when she burst into tears and spiraled into a panic attack.

She didn’t want to relive the moment and although the doctors didn’t know what actually happened, they weren’t keen to push her anymore.

Her wounds healed remarkably fast, the claw and bite marks turning into scars in a little more than a week. Soon, she felt stronger than ever before and despite their initial shock, the doctors had no reason to keep her there. So, they released her back into the real world.

Nicole was out of the academy for a couple of weeks under mandatory rest and spent the time working out and studying for the final exam. She didn’t try and contact Shae, but she did find out that the other woman had disappeared the same night as the attack. Nicole called her work and Shae’s boss had told her that the woman had relocated somewhere else but that he didn’t know where.

It wasn’t until the night of the full moon that Nicole really understood the gravity of what had happened that night. She’d been feeling off all day and as soon as the moon had risen in the sky it was clear why.

In a painful transformation, consisting of bones breaking, shifting, and reforming, she suddenly had _paws._ Not only that, but she was covered in fur and all of her senses seemed to be dialed up to ten.

Nicole was hit with the animalistic urge to hunt and kill and tear apart, but the fear of what she’d become had kept her cowering in the corner of her bedroom until it was morning and she was back to normal.

That’s how Nicole found out she was a werewolf.

Before the next full moon, she’d researched everything she could find on lycanthropy and drove out to the middle of nowhere in order to prevent herself from hurting anyone. She’d tried chaining herself up to a tree, but the wolf wanted to be _free._ So, she’d spent the night bounding through the woods on all fours and fighting the monster’s basic instincts to kill anything that moved.

In a couple of months, Nicole had found some semblance of control over her…wild side. If she let it be free on the full moon, then she could mostly control it for the rest of the month. She discovered that she could shift at will—not that she really wanted to. Finding somewhere to ‘wolf out’ as she’d taken to referring to the process as wasn’t easily done in the city—and that the animalistic mind didn’t fight her for control.

By then, she was graduating from the academy and she’d received an offer from Randy Nedley, the sheriff of the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department, a town that Nicole didn’t even know existed.

At first, she’d been tempted to turn it down because it wasn’t what she wanted, but after some research into the small town, it was perfect for her little situation. Nicole could get used to the small-town life if it meant she could do what she loved: protecting the innocent. So, she accepted the offer and two weeks later had packed up her tiny apartment for the move.

That’s how she found herself staring at the ‘Welcome to Purgatory’ as she drove past it.

This is it, she thought to herself, we can do this.

Little did Nicole know that her entire life was about to change more than she could have ever thought possible.

* * *

By the time Nicole had unloaded the last box into her new apartment, the sun was slowly sinking in the sky. She’d dropped by the police department to officially meet Sheriff Nedley and fill out some last-minute paperwork. He’d given Nicole her uniform and she’d left with a promise to return in three days for her first shift.

“What do you think CJ?” She turned to the fluffy orange cat lounging on the sofa that had come with the apartment. “Do you think it’s time for a little tour around the town?”

Unsurprisingly, green eyes blinked back at her, unimpressed. Nicole had gotten her cat, Calamity Jane, several summers ago after volunteering at an animal shelter. She’d instantly fallen in love with the orange feline and adopted her that very same day.

Fortunately, after she became a werewolf, the cat’s attitude towards her hadn’t changed in the slightest. Other animals tended to give her a large berth—dogs were especially submissive around her, so she considered herself lucky that her relationship with her cat was still the same. Calamity Jane was the only family Nicole had anymore.

With one last glance at her cat, Nicole left through the front door, got into her car, and drove down one of the only roads leading out of town. She’d grabbed a travel map from the station in order to find a secluded enough area to do her thing. So, she followed the lines on the map until it led her to an old hunting trail off the side of the main road.

Nicole parked her car far enough into the trees that it wouldn’t be seen by any passing drivers and got out of her car.

Stripping out of her clothes, she let the frigid autumn air hit her bare skin before letting the change take her. Instead of the pain that came with the full moon, this one was much faster, coming and going with a surge of heat.

One moment, she was standing on two legs, naked as the day she was born. In the next, Nicole was covered in vibrant ginger fur and sporting a dangerous set of teeth that could rip flesh from bone with one quick snap.

Nicole inhaled deeply, letting the new scents of her surroundings hit her senses. She smelled the usual crispness of the forest and the different musty scents of the animals that called it home, but there was something else.

Something mustier and familiar that Nicole couldn’t quite place, yet she wasn’t super concerned about. She chalked it up to being in a new place. It wasn’t unusual for different places to have different smells. Although she hadn’t been exposed to this particular scent before, there were a lot of things Nicole didn’t know due to only running around one forest as a giant wolf.

Purgatory was practically all woods and fields, so there was plenty of space for Nicole to explore, and so she did.

In a flash, Nicole was off, bounding through the brush, muscular legs pumping and propelling herself forward. Her claws dug into the ground with every step, spraying the air with dirt as she picked up speed.

Although she would give anything not to be burdened by this curse, Nicole couldn’t help but fall in love with the feeling of the wind blowing through her fur. It was the ultimate freedom for both the woman and the animal inside of her.

During her run, she avoided the occasional farm to the best of her ability. Since it was almost completely dark, she didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing her from a distance.

It was when she was passing a property far out from town that something stopped her in her tracks. There was a loud bang, signaling the slamming of a door and she watched as a woman stalked out onto the front porch and down the steps of the house.

_“I’m not doing this with you today, Champ!”_

The first thing Nicole could think was _wow, she looks like an angel._

The woman had long, brown hair that fell around her face in soft waves. She was on the shorter side with a slender figure. From what Nicole could see at that distance, was that she was very beautiful. She wondered what color her eyes were.

She could tell that the woman was angry, especially from the way her arms were wildly gesturing to emphasize whatever she was saying. Normally, Nicole would’ve moved on, leaving the woman to whatever it was that was happening, but something kept her rooted in place.

Crouching down in the tall grass, Nicole took notice of a man—she guessed his name was Champ—following the woman out like a kicked puppy, slinking behind her, and reaching out a hand to seemingly placate her. But the woman wasn’t having it, slapping his hand away and pointing at the souped-up truck that was parked in the gravel, her voice too low for even Nicole’s super senses to pick up from that distance.

With one last exchange of words, the man stomped off to the truck. It roared to life and he sped off the property, through the gates and down the road that led back to town. But Nicole’s eyes didn’t follow him.

Instead, her gaze remained locked on the woman who was now leaning up against the porch railing, shoulders shaking. Nicole could tell she was sobbing silently, and something _pulled_ inside of her at the thought. Yet, she stayed where she was, watching for a few more minutes before the woman turned and went back inside.

Nicole pulled herself away from the fence at the far end of the property and back in the direction she had come. She’d been out for long enough and she wanted to get an early start the next morning trying to learn the ins and outs of Purgatory before her job at the station started.

Still, as she went to bed that night, she couldn’t stop thinking about brown hair and what it’d be like to run her fingers through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole starts her first day on the job and meets a couple of Purgatory's residents, including a familiar brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind words. I'm glad people are liking this fic. I'm still not really sure where it's going, but I'm just sort of seeing where it's taking me. In this chapter, Nicole and Waverly officially meet and Nicole learns Purgatory isn't the boring town she expected it to be.

It was her first day on the job and Purgatory was slowly revealing itself to be more interesting than Nicole had given it credit for.

She started the day the way she expected to, with Sheriff Nedley showing her the ropes and giving her the rundown on the standard everyday happenings at the station. It was boring, but it was protocol and Nicole was ok with that. Nedley promised she could ride-along on anything that came up but had sent her to her desk—yes, _her_ desk—to do paperwork until such an occasion arose.

Nicole was over by the dismal little corner the staff used for their coffee machine when she felt—no, _smelled—_ something peculiar approaching her from behind. The hairs on the back of her neck weren't standing up, so she turned around normally as if she was already in the process of doing so.

Immediately, she was assaulted with the strange scent of...lighter fluid? that clung to the dark-skinned man that stood several feet in front of her. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, and a perpetual frown. There was something unnaturally unsettling about him and it wasn’t his imposing stance.

He wasn't one of the officers Nedley had introduced her to that morning, but the badge that hung around his neck and the gun holstered to his side told her he was some kind of government employee. Yet, she'd never heard of 'BBD' which was what was engraved onto the badge's golden surface.

"Excuse me," Nicole tried to move around the man, nearly growling when his hand came up to grasp her arm. She didn't like the way his dark eyes were almost looking through her as if he knew her.

"You must be Officer Haught."

So, he did know who she was. He let his hand drop back to the side but didn't lose the hard look he was fixing her with. It made a shiver run down her spine as he refused to break eye contact.

"You would be correct," Nicole's fingers tightened around the white mug in her hands, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. If his strange scent wasn't concerning, then his demeanor definitely was. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He flipped his badge, "I'm Deputy Marshal Xavier Dolls with the Black Badge Division."

Deputy Marshal Dolls straightened his shoulders and Nicole noticed his chest puffing out, the purposeful show of dominance setting her even more on edge. "Do you know what the Black Badge Division is?"

Although she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her not knowing what it was, he must have caught the flicker of curiosity that crossed her face at the name because he explained.

"Black Badge is a division of the US Marshal's dedicated to..." Deputy Marshal Dolls looked over his shoulder quickly before turning his gaze back onto Nicole and lowering his voice, "dealing with out of the ordinary _cases_ that _normal_ departments aren't equipped to handle."

There's no way he could know what she was. Nicole had done everything in her power to keep her secret. She'd been _so_ careful. No one had ever seen her, and she hadn't told anyone—well, apart from Calamity Jane, of course. So, he couldn't possibly know, even if the thinly veiled meaning behind his words said otherwise.

Nicole could feel the sweat beginning to bead at the base of her neck as she placed her hands on her utility belt. She decided to play dumb because if he did know then she had nothing left to lose. "That's great and all Deputy Marshal, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because Nicole Haught, we at Black Badge know exactly who you are," she didn't miss the implied _what_ that the Deputy Marshal had meant to say, "and that if you so much as breathe the wrong way, I won't hesitate to bring you in, werewolf or not. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Momentarily, Nicole was too taken aback by the man actually saying the word _werewolf_ to reply. Her mouth hung open for a few seconds before she composed herself enough to rise to his challenge. Nicole wasn't afraid of whatever this guy was, supernatural hunting government agency or not. Her newfound nature wouldn't allow her to back down, especially when she was openly being threatened. She dropped the aloof act and squared her shoulders.

"I don't care who you work for. If you think _threatening_ me is a smart move, then you're sadly mistaken." Nicole stepped closer to him, letting her eyes flash gold for a split second before returning to their normal brown. "From the smell of it, I'm not the only one hiding things because you smell like a gas station threw up on you," she smirked when his eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter before composing himself, proving her theory that he wasn't all that human either. "So, if you want to keep your secret, then you'll let me go about my business and I'll let you go about yours."

Deputy Marshal Dolls clenched his jaw and for a moment, Nicole thought she'd royally screwed up. Maybe he'd put a silver bullet in her right then and there. Her fingers on her right hand near her holster twitched at the thought.

Thankfully, there wouldn't be a shootout in the Purgatory Sheriff's Department that day as the Deputy Marshal gave her a stiff nod before stepping aside. "I'll be holding you to that, Officer Haught.

Nicole moved to step around him once again but paused. “I’m not here to cause trouble, Deputy Marshal. I took an oath to serve and protect and that’s all I plan on doing. So, despite whatever you _think_ you know about me, I’m not a bad person.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Officer,” he said. “Don’t make me regret it.”

“I won’t.”

She started walking back to her desk, her fear at the possibility of nearly being taken down by a secret government employee finally catching up with her when a dark-haired woman with piercing blue eyes that smelled heavily of whiskey brushed past her, heading in the direction Nicole had just come.

“Dolls!” the woman yelled, coming to a halt in front of the Deputy Marshal. “We’ve got a situation down at the old lumber yard that needs our attention about two hours ago.”

Nicole subtly watched from her desk as the two of them walked past her and exited the bullpen, taking a right down the hallway leading to a number of smaller office spaces.

They didn’t discuss the topic any further as they went, so Nicole couldn’t listen in on whatever the ‘situation’ was, but she did hear the woman ask ‘Dolls’ if Nedley hired a ‘ginger intern’ to help the rest of the deputies get their ‘thumbs out of their assholes.’

There was something strange about Purgatory. If what Dolls said was really true and he was a member of some supernatural hunting force, then that probably meant that she wasn’t the most dangerous thing roaming the streets of the small town.

“Haught,” a gruff voice shook her from her thoughts. Nedley had managed to sneak up behind her while she was distracted trying to eavesdrop on Dolls and the strange woman. “You ready to go out of your first call?”

If she had a tail at that moment, it would have been wagging back and forth at the excitement of finally getting to go out in the field. But, Nicole remembered, she was supposed to be a police officer first and foremost, so she needed to rein it in a little bit.

She calmly stated, “Yes, sir.”

“Great,” Nedley scratched at his beard. “There was a little skirmish at Shorty’s—the local bar—late last night and one of the idiot regulars ended up breaking a table. I just need someone to get a follow-up statement. You think you can handle that?”

“You mean by myself?” Nicole thought he said she’d be riding along on her first day.

Nedley stared her down, “Unless you want me to hold your hand?”

“No, sir. I can handle it,” stuttered Nicole, pushing her chair back and standing up. “You can count on me.”

“Good,” the sheriff gave her a single nod. “I already have to babysit enough deputies as it is,” he jerks a thumb in the direction of the only other officer in the bullpen— _Lonnie_ , Nicole repeated his name in her head. “I didn’t intend to hire another one who can’t follow simple instructions. Shorty’s is right down the street, so call if you need anything.”

“Will do, Sheriff.” Nicole was just about to leave but paused when something popped back into her mind. “Sir, who was that woman with the Deputy Marshal?”

Nedley let out a deep sigh, “That would be Wynonna Earp.”

Nicole wanted more than just her name. “Does she work here?”

“Sort of,” his response was too vague for her liking. Nedley talked about her with a mixture of fond annoyance. “Wynonna tends to spend more time in the drunk tank than she does working for Black Badge. Don’t pay her too much attention and don’t let her try and take advantage of you when she is in here.”

The more she learned about the people who lived there, the stranger Purgatory was beginning to seem. Tipping her Stetson to the sheriff, Nicole grabbed the keys to one of the police cruisers and began the journey to Shorty’s for her very first call.

* * *

Nicole took a moment to straighten out her uniform before stepping into the bar. It was unlikely that it had gotten wrinkled on the short ride over, but her inner need for her first-ever solo task to go perfectly had her running her hands over her top to make sure nothing was out of place.

As she’d walked through the double doors of the establishment, she politely removed her hat. Immediately, the typical smells of sweat and alcohol that clung to places like that assaulted her senses, but there was an undertone of something sweet hiding amongst them that she couldn’t quite distinguish.

Since it was around noon, there weren’t too many people around. Two older gentlemen were in the midst of a game of pool at the table in the far corner, while another man was seated with a beer in front of him in one of the many booths littered around the room.

Yet, none of them captured her attention quite like the woman cleaning glasses behind the bar.

It was _her._

She couldn’t believe it. Nicole had spent the past several days wandering around town with her eyes peeled for the beautiful brunette she’d seen crying out on that homestead the other night. It’d been extremely hard for her to keep her mind off the woman no matter how short their one-sided encounter had been.

Now, she was standing not thirty feet away from the very person running circles through her mind for days on end and the sight of her was far better than she could have ever imagined in her mind.

From a distance, Nicole had described the woman as beautiful and an angel, but up close she found there wasn’t really a proper word that did justice to describe the true vision that the woman was, although goddess came pretty close.

Dressed in a red and blue quarter sleeve shirt with the bar’s name spelled out across the chest, the woman’s brown hair was carefully woven to the side in a French braid. Green eyes were focused on the glass she was wiping down, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she concentrated on her task.

Something stirred inside of Nicole at the sight, something she might have been able to define had she had the time to ponder the feeling, but suddenly those green eyes were focused on her standing awkwardly at the door.

“Um, hi, is there something I can help you with…Officer?”

The bartender was smiling at her warmly, the corners of her eyes crinkling in a way that stole the breath right from Nicole’s lungs. The lack of oxygen caused a sudden onslaught of lightheadedness. So much so, that it took her a moment to remember exactly what she was doing there.

Clutching her white Stetson to her chest, Nicole made her way down the steps and over to the bar top where she carefully set down her hat on the polished surface. A strange mixture of vanilla and wood invaded her nose as she closed the distance between them. It reminded Nicole of the one time she’d been forced to re-alphabetize the old books during an after-school detention in high school.

“I’m Nicole Haught,” she offered her hand out of years of cemented habit, praying it wasn’t clammy due to the wave of nerves washing over her. “Sheriff Nedley sent me over to follow up on that brawl that occurred here last night?”

Soft fingers clasped around her hand in a firm but gentle shake, causing a jolt to travel up the length of Nicole’s arm. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. She wondered if the other woman felt it too.

“Wow, you’re really warm,” the woman blurted out before quickly bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. “Sorry, that was weird. I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.”

Briefly, Nicole’s mind flashed to her encounter with Wynonna earlier that morning. She didn’t doubt that there was some kind of relation between the two. It was a pretty small town and Earp wasn’t a common name. Sisters, if she had to wager money on it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Waverly.” Nicole enjoyed the way the name sounded coming from her own mouth. “And it’s not a problem,” she brushed off Waverly’s statement, “I’ve always been a little hot-blooded. I guess it’ll make the harsh winters here a little more bearable, huh?”

“I doubt that,” Wavery giggled and the sound made Nicole weak in the knees. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to keep you from freezing your butt off here. I’ve lived here my entire life and I’m still not used to it.”

Little did she know that Nicole just so happened to turn into a wolf and that her condition came with the helpful side effect of being resistant to the cold.

Nicole smiled, “I think I’ll manage.”

They stared at each other for a moment before she noticed Waverly shifting, probably uncomfortable at the silence, and remembered why she was there in the first place.

 _You can’t let a pretty girl distract you from doing your job,_ Nicole berated herself. Yet, something told her that Wavery Earp was more than just a pretty face. That there was so much sitting just under the surface and Nicole wanted to dive into the deepest depths of the other woman’s layers.

“So, the bar fight?” she prompted, pulling out a notepad from her jacket pocket.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Wavery waved her rag absentmindedly. “Shorty said he isn’t going to press charges. It was just a little misunderstanding.”

Closing the pad, Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “You sure? I heard it ended with some damaged property.”

“Well, it was sort of my fault anyway,” explained Waverly. “I, um, just broke up with my boyfriend and he didn’t take it very well,” she frowned, a crease forming in her forehead. “Sorry, I’m really not sure why I told you that.”

That explained the altercation between Waverly and her ex-boyfriend—Champ, she reminded herself—that Nicole had stumbled across the other night. She assumed their breakup was why the man had left so angrily, which was cause for him to end up getting into a bar brawl.

Yet, the idea that Waverly would place the blame for his actions on herself had Nicole biting back a low growl. Everyone was responsible for their own actions and a broken heart didn’t give anyone a pass to break the law. Still, it wasn’t any of her business and she doubted Waverly would take too kindly to a person she just met pointing that out.

“I’ve been told that I have one of those faces that makes it easy to open up to.” That’s a lie, but Waverly didn’t need to know that. “Still, are you sure you don’t want to press any charges?”

Waverly nodded, “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Then, I guess I’ll be getting out of your hair then.” Nicole didn’t want to leave, but she couldn’t come up with a reason to stay no matter how much she wanted to.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and she reached into her the chest pocket of her shirt and pulled out a small rectangular card. Placing it on the bar, she slid it closer to the gorgeous woman on the other side.

“If you ever need anything, Waverly, just give me a call.” Nicole sent her one last smile as she picked up her hat and set in atop of her head, tipping it just the slightest amount in farewell and loving the way it made the other woman’s cheeks turn pink at her—hopefully—obvious flirting.

At the least, it had caught Waverly off guard because she awkwardly called out after Nicole as she was reaching for the door.

“I might just take you up on that, Officer…Haught.”

Nicole looked over her shoulder one last time before slipping through the door, her sensitive ears not missing the ‘of course’ that Waverly murmured after she’d said her last name. The soft tone of her voice gave her a little extra pep in her step during the walk back to the cruiser.

Apparent supernatural goings-on aside, Purgatory was turning out to be _a lot_ better than Nicole could’ve hoped for and it had everything to do with a certain adorable bartender that smelled like vanilla and old books.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter! There's not really going to be a solid updating schedule because I have school and work but I will do the best I can. Let me know what you think. I'm really motivated by compliments and criticism.


End file.
